


【哈德】我们没做过的事

by BrownieBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieBunny/pseuds/BrownieBunny
Summary: 超短德拉科渣男x哈利出轨预警
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	【哈德】我们没做过的事

“你来找我干什么？”  
有求必应屋的灯都熄灭了，只有一盏油灯悬挂在破旧的柜子上，火苗断断续续地闪着微弱的光。穿着黑色西装的男孩像是从阴影里无端出现的，脸色在烛火的映衬下竟有一丝与他平时不符的红晕。  
哈利瞪着他，手中的魔杖微微颤抖。对方注意到他的紧张，夸张的举起了双手：“嘿，波特，我不是来破坏你的良好气氛的。”德拉科张开手掌，让哈利看自己的手中空无一物。然后缓慢的靠近了哈利所在的角落。灰尘被他的皮鞋踢起来，又零散着落下去。古龙水的淡香靠近，稍微舒缓了哈利紧张的情绪。  
“你很喜欢这里，”对方在离他差不多一个胳膊的距离停下来，“我猜这是救世主独有的浪漫？”他发出一阵阴恻恻的笑声，似乎在召唤某些尘封的灵魂。  
哈利舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。他在发现德拉科的存在后找借口支走了金妮。照理说他该直接离开，或者给这个无耻的偷窥者点教训。但他看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛透过架子的缝隙看着他，包含着些许玩味的意思，让他无端的心跳加速。哈利把这归结于愤怒，并决定自己和他来个了断。所以他结束了那个浅尝辄止的亲吻，在金妮的红发消失后换上恼怒地神情面对这个金发的混蛋。  
“你在这里干什么？”他换了个问法。他注意到德拉科用食指在自己的拇指上画着圈。他的指甲修剪得很整齐，闪着类似珍珠的光泽。哈利不得不把自己的注意力拉离他的手，重新回到自己的愤怒上来。  
“我一直在这里无所事事，碰巧遇到了救世主和他的女朋友。你们打扰了我的沉思，”德拉科低沉阴冷的声音靠近他的耳边，忽然变得尖锐了起来，“事实是我在跟踪你，疤头。”他猛地抓住哈利的左手让他靠近自己，把他拉得一个踉跄。  
哈利在一片寂静中听到自己的心跳，快得杂乱无章。德拉科直视着他的眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔微微放大。他加重的呼吸让自己的眼镜蒙上了一层雾气，让对方素来张扬的金发变得朦胧而柔和。那双一贯冰冷的眼睛也附上了一层水汽，多了点让哈利心神摇曳的色彩。  
德拉科伸出手，用他微微出汗的拇指摩擦哈利的嘴唇。他的指腹很柔软，有股清冽的冷水味道。哈利感到他微微加重了力道，几乎压到了自己的牙齿。他似乎在刻意抹去哈利嘴唇上另一个人的痕迹，顺着他的唇纹一点点揉搓着。他们默契的沉默，空气里只有皮肤摩擦的声音。  
哈利忽然从喉咙里低低的怒吼了一声，像是被德拉科的动作激怒了。他伸手按住德拉科的金发，迫使他凑近自己。他听到一声轻不可闻的笑声，接着柔软湿润的嘴唇温柔地贴上了哈利的下巴。德拉科轻轻舔着哈利的胡茬，修长冰冷的手指在他的手心里打转。哈利的呼吸越发急促，喉结不安分的滚动着。即便隔着西装外套，他也能清晰的感觉到德拉科突起的蝴蝶骨在自己的抚摸下微微颤抖。他加重了手上的力道，几乎是粗暴的揉捏着德拉科的背部。对方不满的轻哼着，报复性地啃咬他的下颌。  
“这就不行了？”哈利听到自己的声音喑哑的可怕，在德拉科松口准备还击的时候伺机吻上了他。和方才的轻轻一触不同，哈利急不可耐地吞咽着德拉科口中的气息。他重重地挤压着德拉科的嘴唇，故意探寻着磕碰他的牙齿。口中的最后一丝空气也被抽走，他们被迫着紧紧贴在一起。德拉科似乎更娴熟些，富有技巧性地挑逗哈利柔软的口腔。他的十指扣紧了哈利的，牵引着他的胳膊环在了自己的腰上。哈利顺势将他贴得更近了，几乎要把对方揉进自己的身体里。油灯的灯火激烈地跳动着，照应出两个男孩交叠的影子。  
他们气喘吁吁地停下的时候，哈利觉得自己就处于爆发的边缘。他松开德拉科的腰，感到自己的大腿根部隐隐发烫，牛仔裤微微鼓起来，粗重的气息拍打在对方的脸上。德拉科却不知从哪里拿出手帕擦拭着自己的唇角，甚至伸手捋了捋自己的头发。他悠闲地动作让哈利觉得自己的反应有些滑稽可笑，又生出了无名的怒火。他尝试去抓住对方的手，却被迅速的躲开。德拉科假装不解地侧过了头，在对上哈利有些愠怒的目光之后轻佻地耸了耸肩。  
“我很抱歉，波特，”他的声音里可没有一点悔过的意思，“我只是看到你和女韦斯莱做了些我们没做过的事情，觉得不如也尝试一下。你就当作什么都没发生。”他扬起嘴角嘲讽地笑了笑，再次擦了擦了自己的嘴唇。这个动作彻底的激怒了哈利，但对方在被他禁锢之前像灵活的蛇一样逃开了。  
“不，你知道一切都不一样了，马尔福。“哈利的声音带着一丝威胁。德拉科今晚第一次露出慌乱的神色，转身匆匆地出门，甚至没有和哈利来个道别。  
哈利看着他的金发消失在了门后，意犹未尽地回味着刚才的吻。我们没做过的事？他感觉自己身体里斯莱特林的火苗跳动着。他望着对方消失的方向眯起眼睛，再次舔了舔嘴唇。  
\---------  
金妮是个有良好教养的女孩，近乎庄重的接受了哈利的分手。格兰芬多的正直让她没怎么怀疑哈利，只是有些难过地表达了遗憾。  
“抱歉，哈利，”赫敏忧心地看着他，“罗恩还没接受这件事情，但我会劝劝他，好吗？”  
“拜托你了。”哈利心不在焉地回答，眼神瞟着对面的斯莱特林长桌。那个金发斯莱特林就像什么都没发生一样，依旧和身边的跟班打趣着什么。但在某个间隙，德拉科的身体稍稍僵硬了一下，侧头看到了哈利。他挑起了眉，轻轻地扬了扬嘴角。  
“疤头。”他比了个口型。  
哈利冲他的方向舔舔嘴唇，用餐巾做了个擦嘴的姿势。  
“回见。”他紧紧盯着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，满意地看到对方紧张地避开了自己的目光。一切都不一样了，马尔福。他在心里默默地说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～  
> 欢迎来lof找我玩：_胖兔子


End file.
